<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It was never meant to be by Mika12120</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046345">It was never meant to be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika12120/pseuds/Mika12120'>Mika12120</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Smp, George - Freeform, Love, M/M, Multi, Poly, dream - Freeform, kiss, sapnap - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika12120/pseuds/Mika12120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Dream gets sent George merch; he finds a surprise when he opens the slightly larger than expected box.<br/>-Time skip- (spoilers) Things turn naughty &gt;:]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It was never meant to be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello this is my first piece of writing ever, i learned english yesterday...<br/>I want to give a special thanks to bread, chip, metallic (idk rlly kno this person) and suma, who helped me and encouraged me to get my thoughts on paper. I also wanna thank fuccboy rae for reading my story out to me, luv u bb, the accent is great ;]<br/>Thank you!<br/>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an unusually chilly Florida morning, dream had somehow woken up several hours earlier than usual, meaning it was around 4 pm. He got up and got straight to logging onto his kyTech– Ryzen 5 2600 6-Core 3.4 GHz, NVIDIA GeForce, RGB, Windows 10 Home 64-bit Blaze, prebuilt Gaming Computer. He adjusted his big veiny hands on his razor viper ultimate gaming mouse and opened up discord. He went into “the boys” GC and started spamming DNF fanart in a desperate attempt to embarrass George, but George had grown confident over the past few weeks and seemed unbothered. After many tries he came to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>George privately dm’ed him “I sent you something, did you get it?” Dream was very intrigued and went to check his post box. He found a 5’8 tall box with sweat stains and many other mysterious liquids seeping out. He lifted it up with ease, thanks to his 70 inch chest and ginormous bulky biceps. He took it to his 7 story city-scape marble apartment and set it down on the ground. He messaged George “What is it?” George replied “you’ll see ;]”</p><p> </p><p>Out of nowhere the box suddenly COMBUSTED! A strange short gogy popped out and handed dream his merch. “hOWDY hOWDY” he screeched in a disgusting foreign accent. “GEORGIEEE” dream exclaimed with his musky deep toned Floridian accent, gogy smirked and lifted his iconic left eyebrow, “hey baby, how ya doin?” Dream grabbed George’s neck and bit into it! George fell to his knees, his hands shaking, sweat started trickling down his massive wrinkly forehead. Dream took his thumb and wiped it off, giving George a small peck on the thickest wrinkle. “Hey George,” dream said with a tender voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Hiya dreamie, I have something to tell you…” “What is it George?” Dream replied. “I’ll give you georgenotfound merch 20% off if you come live in this box with me.” Dreams face went still for a second, “where’s the bathroom?” George looked surprised, “anywhere for you my love.” The smell of piss emitting from the box was practically luring dream in, it was too enticing to resist. Dream stepped in the soggy box and made himself at home. The severe sogginess of the box was oh so comforting, it reminded him of sapnap’s soft boiled skull.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey George?” “Yes dream?” “I miss sapnap” dream said with green tears in his eyes. “I have another surprise.” Out of the georgenotfound merch a wild sapnap appeared! “BrOFIST, he hollered.” “Heeey 19 year olds!” “SAPNAPP” dream screeched. Dream quickly started making out with sapnap in a vigorous fashion, George turned a bright shade of blue. “T-That’s not fair!” “Sapitcus napiticus the II I want you to give me the wettest, sloppiest kiss, and this time DO NOT MOAN YOUR MOMs NAME, got it?” “Ok George, sorry about last time,” sapnap whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>“George and sapnap engaged in the most beautiful of love making ceremonies, George carefully stroked sapnap’s stubby fat neck, “G-Georgeee noooo, I can’t I-I’ll,” ‘shushhhhhhhhh” George whispered with an elegant eroticism. “Dream do it now’ sapnap said with the might of 3000 sponsor eagles. Dream quickly got out the box, lifted up George, carried him to his basement and threw him into one of the many cells that stretched on for miles. “You’re gonna stay here until you learn your lesson!” “H-Huh,” George questioned. “Sapnap and I are the alphas around here!”</p><p>“George immediately started spontaneously shitting himself, he was so scared. “I didn’t mean it dreamieeee!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>